


Greed

by NotInLoveWithMars



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotInLoveWithMars/pseuds/NotInLoveWithMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor Creed is recruited to the X-Men the same day a new feral mutant is brought to the school by her parents after being attacked. All because of Greed chaos ensues when the new feral's attack is not what it was first made out to be, and Victor insists on taking the girl under his wing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quality over Quantity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing Marvel does.

Victor Creed scratched at his cheek lazily as he looked at the men in front of him. They were in a cabin in the middle of the woods, that he was surprised they'd found, let alone entered of their own will. It didn't have a whole lot in it and the weather outside spoke of snow that would block windows let alone the doors in a couple days. He'd been looking forward to being snowed in, he was going into town tomorrow to stock up so he wouldn't have to see anyone. Even for him killin' lost its flavor now and then, like a writer getting writers block. It happened even to the best of them, and for Victor killing was tasting really bland right about now.

The men?

One was Charles Xavier.

The other Erik Lehnsherr, or Magneto, or whatever the hell else the man wanted to go by.

The bald guy in the wheelchair (the former) was preachin' peace.

The tall silver haired fellow (the latter) was preachin' mutant pride.

Neither particularly appealed to the blonde haired beast of a man sitting in front of them. Both of them just wanted muscle for their cause, and he did have some to spare. He didn't like one over the other, not even with the knowledge of what each of them had done in the past. From the outside perspective he supposed Xavier was the "good guy" and Erik the "bad". Normally that'd be a vote toward Magneto, but he wasn't feeling it today. It was probably because of his current slump. His old friend Wolverine was with the X-Men, which could be exceptionally fun, but it could also lead to being stabbed repeatedly in his sleep, though on some nights that would not be unwelcome.

His amber eyes looked each man up and down.

Magneto's cause could initiate widespread chaos.

Xavier's cause wouldn't, quite the opposite, but Victor knew that just being there would cause all kinds of internal chaos, which he could see up close. It appealed to his ego in a way.

Magneto seemed like he wanted to be right out there in the open. Victor was not a man who hid, but you didn't go waving a giant sign that said "LOOK AT ME" when you were trying to do illegal things. Good way to get thrown in jail indefinitely, because you could never be sure that you'd actually end up on the winning side. Humans, as unremarkable as they could be, could also be unpredictable. He wasn't particularly keen on actually serving a couple of life sentences, since he would in fact be capable of doing so.

Then again he didn't play well with others, especially when they were up on their good guy pedestals, but they weren't exactly scampering about trying to take over the world. They were what they were, and that school of theirs still needed rebuilding so much they probably got discounts, but they stayed out of the way, far as anyone knew. They were saving the day, and still weren't waving around flashy metaphorical signs.

It was quality or quantity it seemed.

"Well damn, you two just promise fun times all around," Victor laughed as he eyed the men. In the end he figured he should pick a side, even if only until he was thrown off it. In any case the odds were decent that whatever side he picked, the other would still take him later down the road if only to have what the other side couldn't. Standing up, shoving some loose hair from in front of his face with a wicked grin Victor looked to Xavier saying, "Well I've never been a good guy before, guess you better sedate Wolvie-boy before you tell 'em the bad news."

"I'm disappointed in you Sabretooth, I thought you were at least smarter than your metal clawed counterpart," Magneto said before he turned and swiftly walked from the apartment they were in.

Victor took note of that.

He didn't like being treated like a child, let alone being compared poorly to the runt. The runt was not the original, he was just the sloppy seconds.

"Mr. Creed, if you'd like I can wait while you pack your… things… or make arrangements" Xavier said as he looked doubtfully around the threadbare, yet still somehow dirty, cabin. "Of course I can provide you with a furnished room."

"Yeah, we can leave it all, I'll just get new things for there and leave this place like it is," Victor said as he moved around and started shuttering and locking closed the windows. "My Harley though, gonna want that."

"There's room on the jet for that," Xavier said as he moved the wheelchair back and then moved over to the door, still open from Magneto's departure and waved to the man and women standing in front of the jet waiting for him. Beast, Jean, and Storm had agreed to come with him, and more importantly they were actually capable of keeping their promises to not make a scene if one didn't need to be made. They'd left Wolverine and Scott agreeing with each other in the hanger, which admittedly concerned Xavier to a point…

Still it was important that Erik didn't take advantage of Sabretooth and Wolverine's rivalry, hence their race and eventual debate for, and over, the man.

Xavier knew Victor might not have been a particularly good man, but he hoped that maybe with time he could… settle down.

Maybe if he proved to be safe around the children he could have someone to mentor, someone to pour his energy and knowledge into. It worked for Logan, whether or not he'd been willing at first. Logan proved to be a father figure to children who needed just that, someone the students could go to because he still seemed cool, but also someone they could lean on. Hopefully Victor could do something like that, at least be a teacher to someone.

Though Xavier was thinking to start Victor could do something with security or come up with danger room simulations for the senior teams…

OOO

AUTHORS NOTES:

This is my second story for this fandom and I hope it's not too bad. I'm rather fond of it, especially as we move along. I hope everyone else is too.

For those of you reading my other fanfiction I'm not abandoning it, I'm going to write them both don't worry despite their similar story lines.

Reviews, replies, and comments are always welcome


	2. Billie

Victor frowned as he followed behind the group down to the infirmary; his tour was going to have to wait. Apparently while Xavier was out, a girl was brought to the institute by her parents after something happened to her. The lanky blue one (Nightcrawler he'd heard him called once) was talking too fast to get the little details without actually paying avid attention. Still he followed after the small group to see if anything interesting was up. After all he didn't have anything else to do, and nowhere else to really go for now. Anyone that could show him around or to his room was heading this way towards the apparent crisis.

The scene the group came into made Victor grin uncontrollably. There was a small teen in blood covered, torn, clothing throwing a chair at Summers before hiding behind Logan. Cyke dived out of the way of the chair, which Jean stopped in the air before setting it down as everyone tried to figure out what exactly was going on. Cyke started yelling, and Logan was growling and the girl stopped, something perking up on her head as she zeroed in on him.

Where those… ears?

Xavier started trying to cut in trying to figure out what was going on, but Victor stopped paying attention as he got caught up with the kid. She was coaxing Logan into moving towards Victor, to keep him between her and Cyke, but when Logan noticed he stopped. Instead he put his arm out, growling weakly at her to get her to stop with him. She whined at him pressing into his back. Those were definitely animal ears, and judging by the bushy tail that ducked between her legs they were canine, maybe wolf. She looked a little too feral to be just a regular dog.

"I was just trying to help and she flipped out! Her parents are in your office, waiting to speak with you, but none of them will tell us what happened, just that she was attacked!" Summers yelled out in frustration.

Victor looked up at that, he skirted around the group as everyone tried to get a word in, and Storm tried to get them to stop yelling, and Xavier tried to play referee. Logan's claws popped when he noticed him coming near them, but he didn't move to stop him beyond that. Instead Logan just watched warily, metal claws staying out. They seemed to be in their own feral bubble over here. The kid shuffled them closer to Creed, who knelt down to get a look at her. It was obvious Logan didn't want her too close to his enemy, but at the same time Creed was the only one not yelling and pitching some kind of fit.

Victor looked between the cub and the runt before he focused on the girl. Her shirt had been cut down the middle, her bra too. It was tied closed, the shirt, but you could see the dried blood all along the edges, meaning she probably had a healing factor and they'd been cutting into her skin while they'd been at it. One side of her pants was gaping open, more blood spoke of more messy knife work, and other blood that didn't smell like her stained her clothing too here and there. Victor frowned as he rubbed some flaking blood from her cheek… Slowly Victor put it all together, and he could feel something dangerous welling up inside him.

Attacked.

So Summers said.

She couldn't be older than fourteen, but someone had tried to fucking rape her, tried to cut her open and have at her. Later he'd analyze the fact that he'd done his fair share of raping and torturing, but this kid, he was starting to feel her right under his skin. He glanced up at Logan at that, and could see she was right under his too.

Well they were going to have to take care of her. These other so called super heroes were proving to be useless.

The girl, Billie they'd find her name to be, reached out her fingers after a moment, finding Victor's muttonchops. The feeling made her smile, her eyes brighten, and her tail wag. She turned and grinned up at Wolverine, as if to say it tickled, and he reluctantly smiled back at her. Victor more easily grinned at the kid when she looked back at him her other hand coming up to touch his face too. He let her touch for a little longer before slowly and gently taking her hands, kissing them before he glared at the others in the room saying, "How about we cut the bullshit and get the kid some clean clothes."

His anger made the little wolf cub whine though and Victor hushed her softly, leaning in he pushed his forehead to hers for a second. She seemed to calm down, but when she noticed everyone starting to look she pulled carefully away from him so she was fully behind Wolverine again. He looked at her, all covered in dried blood and dirt…

How long had it been since she'd been attacked?

"I can't believe the words coming out my mouth, but Creed is right," Logan barked out, despite looking as though those words might make him physically ill.

This seemed to give Xavier a chance to take control of the situation saying, "Scott, let's check in on Husk and Karma, and make sure that the fieldtrip is going well, Jean come with me to meet Billie's parents, and Ororo let's find her some clothes. Hank, Kurt please make sure any children remaining at the school are occupied with something."

"What about them?" Scott asked pointing at the trio of ferals, who had returned to their own little bubble.

"They'll be fine where they are for right now while Ororo goes and gets Billie some clothing." Xavier said as he ushered everyone else from the room.

Once everyone was gone but Logan and Victor, Billie moved from behind the dark haired mutant and moved closer to the blonde with a bit of a smile. Still crouching down Victor let her move closer, and let her look him over as Logan watched them carefully. Logan… Jimmy.

Billie moved around Victor, looking him over, taking him in. He was huge, blonde, he smelled really good. Logan smelled good too, but Victor's scent was better. Victor's hair was really long but it was pulled back. He had more wild muttonchops than Logan did. Once Billie was back in front of him she also couldn't help but notice his fangs. They were huge, you could see them whenever he moved his mouth, to talk or smile. Billie frowned a hand coming up to her own mouth. Her canines were… she was pretty sure they were larger, and sharper. She looked down at her hands and she found her nails were pointed, they looked sturdier, more white…

She frowned.

Her face said it all.

That wasn't right.

"Logan, does she know?" Victor asked as he shuffled the girl closer to him, which seemed to distract her. She was looking up at him real interested, inspecting him over, before taking one of his hands and holding it in her own. He couldn't help but notice but – damn – she was tiny.

"She hasn't said anything, I don't know what she knows," Logan sighed as he walked over and dropped down in a chair. He looked like he'd been going a month without sleep.

Victor grinned, "I can take care of her if you're tired runt." Logan just huffed his claws finally going back into his arms as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. In front of him he noticed Billie's ears shift and twitch at the tiniest sounds. She was starting to notice, and it seemed like it was bothering her. Her hands let go of his to bush at her head, but when she found her new ears she panicked a little.

"Woah, woah!" Logan jumped up suddenly moving over so he was on his knees at their sides as Billie collapsed down onto Victor. She was whimpering, she was hurting herself she was pulling at her ears so hard, she was scared, and neither of the men liked the noises coming out of her.

Victor grabbed her hands away from her ears and turned her around, sitting her down on his lap after he shifted around so he was sitting. "Those are yours Kiddo, don't go ripping them off." Victor explained as he nuzzled at the top of her head watching to see as the little bit of damage she did fixed itself, and moved her black shaggy hair to see that she didn't have any human ears. Logan shifted around to sit in front of them on the floor, and held onto her hands as Victor carefully introduced her to her tail. Billie didn't seem to like either of her new additions but she didn't try to pull at them anymore. Both her ears and her tail were black, just like her hair.

Some whines, some whimpers, but Victor was realizing she really wasn't talking to them.

They needed to get her a bath, Victor might have been mostly distracted, but she was mixing smells that usually got him going…

His eyes fell down to her hands as she took his…

Someone… cleaned her hands… they were the only part of her that wasn't completely filthy.

ooo

Victor was still holding her, as she held one of his hands and one of Logan's next to each other (comparing them) when Storm came back with some clothes. Storm seemed amused by the whole situation, grinning a little as she explained, "When the students grow out of their clothes, if they're still in good condition we keep them in case we receive students in an emergency, like this one. Some of these should fit her." She set down a pile of clothing on a nearby bed before looking down at the group. It was a sight to see, The Wolverine and Sabretooth sitting on the floor of the infirmary indulging a puppy eared child of a teenager. She sort of wished she had a camera, but was pleased enough to know Hank could get her a still from the security cameras.

"Logan you know where the shower is down here, have her take one before you and Mr. Creed find if some of those clothes will fit her," Ororo insisted as she moved to sit at the desk not far from them.

Both men looked vaguely confused though Billie understood just fine as she crawled up from Victor's lap, looking at them expectantly. She wanted to get clean, she didn't care if she had to use generic, bland smelling soup.

"Wait the professor told you…" Logan started but stopped as Billie whined at him. She wanted to get all of this over, and she didn't want them to leave her. She didn't exactly want them to watch, but if that was the price for keeping them, and getting clean then so be it.

"She obviously wants the two of you right now, I'm sure Billie's still capable of doing things on her own, she is fourteen, just supervise in case she needs someone," Ororo explained as she smiled at the lot of them. The two men scrambled to their feet looking at the girl, who nodded at being able to do things on her own, but when they looked to Ororo she assured them, "I'll be here if someone gets uncomfortable, and by someone, I mean Billie. I'll be happy to bond with her when she's ready."

Victor looked to Billie, who at the prospect of being clean was picking at her clothes uncomfortably, before sighing and looking to Logan saying, "Well let's get a move on runt." He wanted her clean anyway. He couldn't stand all this muck on her.

ooo

Billie huffed as she looked down at herself. Apparently Victor got to pick what she was wearing, even though she felt perfectly capable of picking her own clothing. She was wearing one of those really long tops that was starting to verge on being a short dress, it was red and had a scrunchy, sleeveless, top and a flowing bottom, as well as some black shorts. The shorts didn't bother her, it was the top that did. Billie looked up at the large man who was looking her over, trying to convey to him she didn't approve of this look one bit. The shorts had a worn look to them and sat low enough that they didn't bother her tail too much, but the top couldn't have been washed more than once, probably meaning even the person who bought it hadn't really liked it.

Victor knew she was displeased by the way her ears were set back, but he liked how she looked. The red of the shirt was close to the color of blood welling up out of a wound and it sat nice against her tan skin showing she'd been an active child. He got the feeling her healing factor probably covered up some normal childhood scars. He liked the way she smelled better too. He got to pick her clothes by himself when Logan and Ororo had to cut out, evidently some of the more ornery students up topside were throwing some kind of fit. Still he reached out, pressing his fingers through her hair saying, "Aw don't be that way Bills, I like it."

Billie blew out another little huff, but quickly scurried behind Victor when Scott and Jean came into the infirmary. Scott looked around once before asking, "Where is Wolverine and Storm?"

Victor shrugged saying disinterestedly, as he pulled Billie around to his side, "The blue one," Billie poked his side and after looking down at her it clicked, "Right, uh the slim blue one, makes a sound like a wet firework when he enters the room? Yeah, he said some kids were fighting out by the lake. Needed their help, Ro thought I'd been fine looking after the pup."

"Well, the professor is about to take Billie's parents on a tour of the campus, and he was wondering if Billie would like to join them." Jean said, keeping her voice light and kind, though her uncertainty about the newest team member showed through anyway. Still as kind as the red head was trying to be (it showed that she was at least trying) and as quiet as One Eye was being Billie still clung to Victor, not wanting to leave him. He made her feel safe. Victor rubbed her back and rose a brow at the couple at that, it was then that Jean added, "Of course if it would make you feel better Billie Mr. Creed can come with you." That seemed to pain Scott, but he kept his mouth shut, and rearranged his face more indifferently.

Billie still looked like she didn't want to, but after she noticed Jean start to frown a little she reluctantly nodded her head. She didn't want to make anyone angry…

OOO

AUTHORS NOTES:

I have this chapter and the next one already written up, but I'll put up the third chapter in the morning. I'll update as I finish chapters. I hope you're all enjoying what I have up so far!

Reviews, replies, and comments are always welcome!


	3. The Tour

"And these are the dormitories…" Jean went on explaining as Billie lagged behind, Victor beside her. Every time he'd lagged behind further, to look at something or just because this was boring him Billie stopped and waited for him, or ran back over to him. After the first couple of times Victor figured he'd better pay better attention because it wouldn't do for both of them to be lost, because even the kid's parents were following avidly alongside Professor X. They weren't paying the slightest bit of attention to Billie.

Victor was paying attention to the tour a bit, since he's only been in the mansion when he was fighting Logan, but he was also paying attention to Billie. She still hadn't said anything, and her parents had only awkwardly acknowledged her. He wondered if Billie could talk, and just wasn't, or if she'd had something wrong with her that her healing might have fixed and she just didn't know how to speak yet. That was starting to be slipped back onto the backburner though, because Billie was starting to smell sick, and he was hoping that it was just because her senses were on overdrive and it was just too much, despite the school being nowhere near capacity and not something serious. Ferals weren't supposed to get sick.

Billie herself?

Everything was so overwhelming. There were so many smells and sounds. It wasn't like this before. It was like everything was turned up!

Her parents wouldn't look at her either, and Billie just felt more and more put out. She just, didn't know what to say anymore. She didn't know what to really do, except follow the group and stay near Victor, though she'd follow after Victor if he started to stray from the group. As it was she got the feeling she was supposed to call him Mr. Creed, but she couldn't talk right now anyway so she guessed it didn't matter. It was about now that, while they were standing in the lobby of the dorms, a sort of large common room that Logan and Ororo came back toting two boys.

"Damn it you two are supposed to be friends!" Logan shouted at them as he paid no mind to the tour group and just took one of the boys from Ororo as he started to usher them both to the elevator. "Quire you better stop fucking trying to make me think you're Bobby Drake or I'll see you get more than detention for trying to destroy the school!"

Billie had effectively used Victor as a shield to make sure the boys Logan had been dragging couldn't see her, and once they were out of site Billie returned to her spot next to the man, doing her best to look just as indifferently upset as she had before. Ororo's smile was a bit wobbly as she said, "Oh just a scuffle, nothing to worry about."

Jean then started moving everyone forward with talk about fights not happening very often, but that children did these things, before saying something fancy about the dormitories as she led them to the elevator to wait for it to come back down.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" Xavier asked as he moved back momentarily to be beside Ororo.

"Well John's lighter was thrown in the lake, so there shouldn't be scorch marks when the elevator comes back down?" Ororo said hopefully.

As it stood Billie could still hear the argument for a good while as she tried not to toss the contents of her stomach… or worse faint. Except that Victor's hand landed on her shoulder after she tried to move and felt as though she were going to fail at it. This seemed to garner some attention though, and Professor X asked, "Are you alright Billie?"

At least someone was asking, because her parents, while they looked on with concern didn't actually move to see if their daughter was okay. It was sort of like they were afraid to go near her. Billie noticed, Victor noticed, but no one else did. After a moment, trying to make sure it wouldn't make the room spin out Billie nodded her head carefully, only for Victor to growl at her. After that she smartly changed her mind and shook her head.

"There's a lot going on in this school for a new feral, even if there aren't too many students around," Victor explained, trying to put some educational tone in there, "I'll just take little Billie outside for a second to clear her head." Then, because professor was confident he wouldn't hurt the kid (or because no one wanted to make a scene) Victor didn't hear any complaints, and led Billie outside.

Once outside Billie did exactly what she hadn't wanted to and threw up behind the nearest plant, or at least she'd attempted to. She supposed there was nothing in her stomach in the first place, so instead she was dry heaving behind the nearest bush.

Victor sighed as he patted the kids back waiting for her to calm down. He didn't let it show, but this concerned him as much as it annoyed him. Once she stood up all the way Victor grumbled but wiped her face with the sleeve of his coat anyway. Billie sniffed a little and Victor pulled her closer to lean on him asking, "Everything too much for you Kiddo?" She nodded against his chest and he sighed saying, "Alright, calm down, you'll get used to it, concentrate on me for a minute. Listen to my breathing, my heart, and relax." Billie's head was still reeling and she could hear others somewhere close by, but Victor clicked his tongue at her saying, "I know you can hear more than that, but you need to listen to me now."

Billie frowned, but she did her best and concentrated, she could hear his heart pumping away near her ear. She could also hear him breathing slowly in and out, and slowly she tried to match her own breathing to his. All she could smell clearly was him, and this was easier.

It was just that there were still little sounds everywhere, each of them threatening to be something that would hurt her. There wasn't any dank and dirty smells, but it was like walking down the candle isle and smelling every single one. She pressed closer to Victor even more.

She didn't want to go back there!

Going home hadn't helped, her parents had been terrified of her it seemed, and they needed to do something with her. They didn't want her, she could feel it. She couldn't even remember how they got her here, she was just in that infirmary suddenly, actually… she didn't remember a whole lot about after she got home… Her only saving grace had been that Wolverine had been there, and now Victor who was holding her tightly. She wanted him to protect her.

When she whined Victor growled a little before asking, "Baby girl, can you talk?"

Billie tried, she leaned back and opened her mouth to answer him, but it didn't happen. Her throat tightened and fear gripped her for some reason. Ashamed she pressed her face back to his chest, just wanting to disappear.

"No… okay, calm down," Victor huffed as he moved one hand to cradle the back of her head. "Then I just need you to calm down enough to finish this stupid tour. Then when it's over we're going to get Ji-Logan and find a place to try again alright?" He had to know what happened to her. It was an almost selfish want, but he… he _needed_ to know what happened to her. Victor was pleased to feel her nod against him.

ooo

Victor frowned as Billie reluctantly left his arm span with Ororo, since Billie didn't seem fond of Jean for some reason or another, and she was showing her inside her room. They were giving her a single, there weren't very many and they were reserved for students who truly needed it for whatever reason they had. Logan had joined back up with us and mentioned that next-door was another single that belonged to Rogue. I knew of the kid, she was the redhead with white bangs and that skin of hers. Kid was a leech. Mystique had been interfering with the girl for a while, but Rogue was turning into a bona fide X-Man anyway.

Billie's parents were standing awkwardly near the doorway watching with them as Billie was shown her space. Victor couldn't help but watch them a little. They weren't even whispering at each other they were just standing there… their facial features nervous, but also… They flickered… Changed then went back… Victor nudged Logan after that looking meaningfully at the pair before looking to the man to make sure he saw what he was seeing.

Logan watched them for a moment before his frown deepened.

They were talking to each other.

They were telepaths.

They both stopped as this thought over took both ferals minds and looked right at the men.

Logan's eyes flew back to where Xavier was talking with Jean. Victor watched as this all silently played out, even Ororo and Billie both stopped, looking up at the sudden and complete silence. Frowning Billie moved a little closer to the door, but stopped suddenly when Logan growled, his claws popping. Victor frowned, wanted to be in on the dirty secret.

"You knew?" Logan growled as he pointed his claws at the man and woman who jumped away from him. "You knew?!"

Victor nearly roared at them, coming right up behind Logan to inspect them from over his brother's shoulder. "You two are sick fucks," Victor growled as he reached out and grabbed the door shutting Billie in the room with Ororo. He couldn't stop her from hearing it, but he could stop her from seeing it. That, and he couldn't be distracted by her clinging to him, or whining for him with some kicked puppy look.

"Professor?" Jean asked, unsure what to do.

"Th-they were just supposed to scare her! To jumpstart her mutation!" Billie's mother, Amelia, cracked trying to explain herself. "Then they were supposed to let her go!"

"That's not all is it though?" Victor purred as he urged Logan closer to them. Logan did not need much urging, and Victor bared his fangs, asking, "Did she not turn out right? Was she supposed to turn out like you?"

"Is that it?!" Logan growled as he reached out his hand snatching up Billie's father's neck.

"She was supposed to a telepath," Alexander, her father, choked around the grip on his neck, "Not vermin."

"Let him go!" Amelia shrieked when her husband started to twitch and claw at Logan's hand, she tried to use her powers to persuade him, but when his hand let go Victor's shot forward grabbing the man's throat.

Clicking his tongue Victor insisted, "First I wanna hear it from you," Victor looked at the terrified woman, "I want to know if it was both of you. Did you see what your daughter became and then just told them to do what they wanted? Did you watch as they tried to defile your daughter?" He could hear Billie whimpering on the other side of the door, but he needed to know. He needed to know if it was both of them. There was no way to make this hurt less now. It'd have to be taken care of.

"N-no!" Amelia denied.

It caused Logan to snarl, " _Liar_!" his claws leveling with her precious brain though he didn't harm the woman…

As much as he may have wanted to.

" _Logan_!" Xavier and Jean shouted, just barely stopping him from plunging his claws into the woman anyway.

"Tell the truth, or I take his throat out," Victor told her as he started to tighten his hold, cutting off the man's air again even as suggestions were implanted to let him go. He just told the suggestions from all the telepaths: _In a second, in a second._

"Sh-she was our beautiful little girl! Then it just wasn't! It took our little girl and replaced her with an animal! No better than an unruly pet!" Amelia lamented before her husband was let go. She caught him, falling to the ground as she held onto him. "We… we just didn't know what to do with it so when they couldn't manage it we brought it here. It wasn't supposed to find it's way to our house, but it did so we had to do something with it. We tried to find a place as fast as we could, it wasn't even acting like Billie!"

" _It_ is your daughter, you filthy cunt," Victor growled; only that put a foul taste in his mouth. Suggesting that worthless thing owned Billie. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he moved around Logan to glare down at them, "No… you don't deserve her." He leaned over them venom dripping from his voice as he insisted, "You're too low, I've slaughtered, maimed, raped, tortured, so many people a number cannot be put to them, I'm dirt to these people, but you are low – even to me."

"Jean," Xavier insisted as he steepled his fingers watching the couple stand, "I think it's time the Hawthorne's come back to the office with us and sign the papers enrolling Billie."

"Of course," Jean said her mouth turned down in a tight frown.

Victor opened the door at that and looked in, Ororo was gently pleading with a door, which led to a closet containing Billie. "I'll take care of the kid Stormie," Victor insisted as he walked into the room, sitting on the bed. When he got a look from the white haired woman though, he sighed, saying, "I know I was a horrible man doing that in front of her, Logan'll stay with me too, and we'll make her feel better."

Ororo looked out into the hallway where Billie's parents were being herded away and Logan was lingering in the doorway looking disgruntled. Still, Logan insisted, "Yeah I'll stay with the bastard and help the girl."

Ororo still looked doubtful, but tapped on the door saying, "Childe normally I would not suggest violence but if either of them does something stupid… understand anything you do to them will heal in a manner of moments, and they will probably have deserved it." After a second of silence Ororo added for good measure, "I'll accept a knock on the door if you understand."

When she received a soft tap, the woman smiled before she said, "I'll be in my room if my assistance is required."

Once Ororo left Wolverine walked in shutting the door. Victor moved from the bed and practically crawled over to the closet to sit in front of it saying, "Come out Billie, nothing's gonna happen to you." The moments dragged out, but then the door opened and Billie crawled out to sit against the wall. She watched the men in front of her warily, but that was all. She didn't move and she still didn't talk.

Wolverine moved once she was settled, sitting against the wall with her. There was a bit of space between them and Billie looked to each of them waiting for something to happen. Logan in the end went first, saying, "You'll be safe here Kiddo."

"You know until someone tries to blow up the school," Victor sneered at the dark haired man. The school was constantly rebuilding something.

"Don't start Creed," Logan growled glaring at him. Billie ended up looking relatively horrified, and glanced at the closet contemplating going back in.

"Alright, alright," Victor sighed before reaching out to hold her ankle gently, saying, "This school is weird, but it's doubtful that anyone will specifically be after you." Victor decided he felt sufficiently weird for the week, but he still told her, "In any case we'll take care of ya." Then he grinned, poking fun at the runt, adding, "Well, he has a whole legion of kiddies he's looking after so I'll mostly keep you."

"I can't tell but I think I should punch you in the face," Logan insisted as he scrunched up his face in confusion.

"Aw, Runt, I'm just saying I like Billie here, and so you can still take care of your other little favorites," Victor grinned toothily at him. "I'll keep her."

Billie watched the two interact, and she couldn't help but feel a little better. She liked them, they were nice, and in a way comforting. It was just… her parents… they… They did that to her. Biting her lip Billie frowned and curled in on herself. Her parents didn't want her.

"Oh, oh," Victor hummed pulling from bickering with Logan, "Baby girl come back, I want ya ta talk to me now."

Billie whimpered and pulled her arms over her head. She turned out wrong… They were gonna let those men…

"Baby… Billie?" Victor growled weakly, trying to get her attention. His amber eyes landed on Logan who moved in closer with him.

She didn't mean to…

"Kid?" Logan called her, touching her shoulder.

Billie started pulling and clawing at her ears again, only for Victor and Logan to grab at her hands in a rush. Victor leaned in pushing his face to hers, and when she struggled he growled more harshly at her, getting her to stop.

"Ya have to stop that Kid," Logan breathed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "There's nothing wrong with you. I know you think there is, but there isn't."

Billie pushed at both of them, wanting nothing more than to just hide. She just wanted to crawl under a rock. There had to be something wrong with her for her parents to give her to those men. She was wrong. She'd turned out wrong!

Victor growled again taking her chin between his fingers, his claws against her skin to keep her still. "There ain't a thing wrong with you," Victor growled at her. "They were wrong about you." Billie shook her head and whimpered at him, even as his claws scratched her skin. He growled at her holding her harder, even as Logan growled and pushed at him. Billie just whined, and cried though, not moving even as Victor's claws started to bite into her skin.

The two men growled then, turning on each other, leaving Billie on the floor as they started punching at each other and fighting. They were yelling at each other, but Billie wasn't listening to them. She knew she was crying and she didn't like it, but there wasn't anything else to do the pain in her ears was gone, the pain from Victor scratching her face. No matter what hurt it just healed. She wasn't how she was supposed to be, and she couldn't fix it. They were just lying to make her feel better, or at least that's how she felt. She looked up though and found them fighting and cried harder. She didn't want them to fight! They were perfect! They shouldn't fight like that.

Billie jumped up grabbing onto Victor's arm, but when he tried to shake her off Billie moved in front of him with a cry of fright as she noticed Logan's claws coming towards them. Victor's arms came around her as he jumped back, yelling, "Enough! Alright, enough Logan!"

"You can't hurt her just because she'll heal!" Logan still shouted at him.

"She has to listen!" Victor yelled back at him as he pulled Billie up into his arms, letting her cry into his shoulder, not caring that her blood was smearing on his jacket. "She can't keep hurting herself!"

They seemed to have come to a standstill as Victor held firmly onto Billie as she clung to him. After a moment there came an urgent knock though. Victor growled, like a dog does when a hand comes for his steak bone, despite his feline nickname. Billie just clung to him harder, whimper against his neck. Logan moved to the door opening it roughly to find Jean standing there out of breath.

"Is- is everything okay now?" she asked breathlessly.

"Peachy," Victor growled.

"Billie's not going to be able to be alone for a while," Logan sighed, and looked back at Victor as the other man tried soothing Billie. The girls ears were back, her tail limp, but she'd move her face to acknowledge him, pressing her face back to his after he'd kiss her temple, or nuzzle her. Jean frowned, but suggested, "We can take her back to the infirmary?"

"No, or every kid coming back from that fieldtrip will start getting stomach aches and strained muscles to come down and scope out "Sabretooth and The New Kid." I don't want Billie to have to deal with that and Creed'll eventually start giving the kids real injuries," Logan explained. "We'll just use the room we're giving Creed."

Jean looked unsure of this idea, but she smartly just nodded and walked away.

AUTHORS NOTES:

Alright I lied, I'm posting the third chapter tonight anyway.

P.S I know the characters are out of character, I'm new to the fandom, I'm working with what knowledge I have.


	4. Talking

Victor looked around at the space he was given and quickly came to the conclusion that he'd been given what use to be storage space. He was given the attic of the second building staff dorms, apparently Storms room was the attic of the main building, probably the only reason he wasn't completely separated from everyone. As it was the room had a slanted ceiling that ruined it actually being so large, it smelled recently cleaned and the only pieces of furniture included a bed, a desk, and a computer chair. For right now it would have to do. Logan moved over to the chair dropping down as Victor moved over to detach Billie from him, setting her on the bed. Looking at her he realized he didn't know what the fuck to do with the kid.

Keep her from hurting herself? Fine.

Get her to talk? It was a top goal.

After that?

Fuck if he knew.

He'd only picked the Xavier over Magneto to be a nuisance. He figured he'd cause some chaos, get out of his slump, move on, and generally call it a day. Now as Victor watched the kid curl in on herself he didn't know about this. Victor had not been thinking of this place as a school, he'd been thinking of it as the X-Men base.

Victor looked back at his half-brother, and then looked back at Billie, before he sighed and took a seat on the floor looking up at her. He wasn't allowed to hurt her just because she'd heal, even if he was sure that would make this move faster, so he had to treat her like the other fragile things walking around this place. Victor mulled over the fact that this all could have been avoided if he'd just dragged Logan kicking and screaming off that god forsaken island instead of leaving him there to do his own thing. They could have found another gig, but no, he had to go and get shot in the head, blowing away his memories. At least it seemed that way as Logan still didn't seem to know him beyond his showing up to beat the crap out of him every birthday.

"Someone's going to have to say something," Logan insisted after watching Victor stare at the girl for over five minutes. Billie was starting to look uncomfortable the more he stared at her.

"I'd like it if the cub talked," Victor grumbled as he continued to watch the girl. She'd stopped hurting herself, and she stopped crying, it seemed like a time to talk.

They waited. Billie just fidgeted and wiped at her eyes and cheeks getting rid of some stray tears. When no one spoke again Billie looked at them pleadingly, but all that got her was suddenly pulled down into Victor's lap. Behind him Logan moved the chair around some to see what was happening. He didn't know how to get the kid to talk to them, and figured, might as well let Creed figure it out.

Victor frowned as Billie watched him, just sitting where he'd pulled her to. Fine. He'd figure something out. "Say hi ta me, Kid," Victor said finally. They had to start somewhere, and honestly he didn't know what he was doing. He just wanted a sound out of her, but it didn't help in the least that Billie looked up at him like he was crazy. "Don't give me that look; you're the one who's being difficult," He growled lightly at her.

Billie frowned, looked down, she opened her mouth, closed it. Tried again. She felt stupid for not just spitting it out it was just… She bit her lip, she couldn't. She couldn't do this! She didn't-

Victor tapped her cheek getting her attention, saying, "If you bite into your lip I'ma smack you so hard you see stars, I don't give a shit what the runt says."

Billie let go of her lower lip near instantly.

"Maybe we should just wait," Logan sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "Could be she's just not ready, and we're just pushing her."

"She's trying to tip off her ears Runt, I think it's something she might wanna talk about," Victor growled looking over at Logan irritatedly. The runt wasn't helping.

Billie frowned more, shaking her head. She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to talk about anything anymore. Billie wanted to go back to being who she was yesterday… wait, how long had it been? Billie looked around frantically looking for a clock, or some other device that might tell her what day it was. She resorted to checking Victor's wrists for a watch, but he wasn't wearing one. When she noticed both of them looking at her strangely she tried again to talk. She did. It was just…

Damn it why was it so hard?

Her throat started to feel all tight, and she started feeling nervous.

She just couldn't!

Frustrated Billie pointed at her wrist, first the inside before she realized not everyone wore their watch upside down and then tapped her the top of her wrist. Victor got it quick enough, at least he thought. "It's about two, why kid?"

Billie rolled her hand, more.

"Day?" Victor frowned looked to Logan, "I've been in a forest for a while what day is it?"

"Saturday," Logan said moving closer.

Billie glared at him, that wasn't right. She shook her head. It'd been Saturday… before… when… it couldn't be Saturday!

"Nah, I'm positive kid, it's Saturday, the… uh twentieth I think." Logan said patting down his pockets before pulling out his phone, pressing a button to get the display to come up. He showed her the screen, "See it's Saturday."

Victor frowned as Billie seemed to spiral back in on herself, before grabbing her face and making her look at him. "Why shouldn't it be Saturday?" He asked before realizing the futility of his question. He let go of her face before lifting her from his lap as he stood, standing her in front of him. "You need to start fucking talking kid."

She nodded.

She knew.

Logan frowned and asked, "Was it Saturday… the last time you remember?"

Billie looked uncertain, first she nodded then she shook her head. She couldn't decide what day it had been.

Victor growled, he was not going to play twenty questions to figure out what happened to her. He looked around before looking back down at Billie. After a moment he frowned before lightly pushing Billie over to Logan saying, "Go sit in that low corner over there with her."

Logan stood, his hand on Billie's shoulder as he asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make her feel safe, just do as I said," Victor growled as he waved them away, and walked over to the desk, moving it in front of the door so it'd block the way in. When he turned around they were just watching him like he'd grown another head. "Sit in the fucking corner." He bit out moving towards them.

"Come one Billie, let's listen to the crazy man," Logan grumbled as he moved with Billie over to the corner of the room sitting down with her. "If he does something too weird we'll get to see him heal his face back together."

Billie whined at Logan, but was suddenly distracted as she was practically sandwiched between the two men who were sitting on either side of her. Victor's face came down next to hers and he told her roughly, but quietly, "See, nothing's getting in here, and even if they did, they'd have to go through me and Logan. They couldn't do that. Know how you heal? Me and Logan do that too. They could put a bullet through my head I'd heal just like that baby. Logan too."

"You can talk to us," Logan told her a little more gently, "Don't have to talk to anyone else, don't have to say anything outside this room, and we won't tell anyone anything you don't want us too."

"I want you to say something," Victor growled to her. "I don't care what right now."

Billie looked down at her hands, and lightly nibbled on her lower lap. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say. Billie worked her mouth as the men seemed to wait patiently next to her. Of course, if she looked she'd know neither were being very patient, just quiet. Billie watched the door after a second, and pressed closer to Victor nervously.

Watching her Victor reached around Billie and pulled Logan closer so he stayed pressed against the kids other side. Logan looked like he wanted to protest but Victor just bared his fangs before looking down to make sure Billie was still making an attempt at talking. She was, her brow was pressed down in thought, her mouth opened and closed, he was almost sure he almost saw her lips form a word or two.

Billie's mind reeled, she didn't know what to say, she whimpered a little and looked to Victor for help. She was pretty sure she could do it, she just didn't know what he wanted to hear.

"Tell me why it shouldn't be Saturday," Victor told her as Logan gripped her knee gently. He didn't do anything about it, but he couldn't figure out why he noticed and why it made him want to slap Logan's hand away.

Billie frowned but checking that the door was still blocked, and feeling both of the men press closer she worked her mouth, and awkwardly, and so very quietly, mumbled, "They… took me… then…"

It'd been a week?

Did she not know?

"How long did they have you?" Logan prompted this time.

Billie concentrated… Thought… it was fuzzy… They took her Saturday, that she knew, but she remembered them talking about something happening on Sunday…

"I can't… remember…" Talking felt weird. It felt wrong. Billie didn't like it.

"Where you with them on Sunday?" Victor asked. Billie just nodded though. He felt his ire rising, but he wasn't sure at what. "Did you change when they took you, or later?"

"Later… I think…" Billie breathed, as she curled up more pushing her fingers into her hair only for both of them to grab her hands. "They… they were…" Billie's head hurt, but she kept trying to think about it. She tried to figure it out. "It hurt…" What they'd been doing hurt when she started to feel different. Then when it stopped she was different… Billie whined.

"Shh, it's okay," Logan sighed when confusion flickered across Victor's face for just a second. He held her hand tighter reassuring her he was there.

"Do you not want to talk about it, or can you not remember?" Victor asked when she seemed clam up again. Only one of those was really acceptable in his books, though both were almost equally as irritating.

Billie shook her head, realized she needed to specify, then she whined, "I can't remember…"

Both men frowned at each other over her head. Victor didn't know what to do now, decided to just ask another question. "Do you remember running away?"

Tears came to Billie's eyes before she could stop herself. She nodded again, tried to pull her hands from them, but they wouldn't let go.

Victor could smell her anxiety and guilt… guilt… He grinned asking, "You killed them didn't you?"

Billie fought to get away from them, but they held on tighter. She thought Victor was growling at her, but when he pulled her close she realized she knew that sound, he was purring, the soft thrumming centering in his chest a bit. Logan let him pull her into his lap, and this time Victor whispered to her while Logan looked unsure of what to do, "It's okay that you killed them. You even had a good reason," His reason was either he just felt like it or he was being paid so he should now, "They were gonna hurt you even more, and so you stopped them." He pressed his forehead to hers when she shook her head and told her, "Don't cry for them frail. Don't you be weak like that." When she still cried he tangled his hand in the back of her hair tugging sharply to get her to look at him as he snarled, "Stop crying for protecting yourself." It didn't work though she started shoving at his chest, fear creeping into her scent as his anger rose with her.

"Victor," Logan snapped at him before he settled back against the wall, "let her cry if she wants to."

Victor wanted to protest, but instead he loosened his grip on her hair and moved her face to his shoulder. Once he did she clung to him, her little claws digging into his back in her efforts. He let her.

ooo

After a while she fell asleep in Victor's lap, and when she did Victor looked over at Logan saying, "She ran away on Sunday, Monday morning at the latest, after her parents found out she wasn't a telepath like them, that's six days we don't know where she was."

"Her parents probably didn't find the school right away, or didn't know if they wanted to bring her here… they probably kept her locked up until they figured out where to put her," Logan breathed as he watched Victor run his claws through Billie's hair, or idly scratched behind one of her ears. "They were telepaths, there's a chance they just kept her in some kind of dream until they figured out what they were going to do."

Victor frowned and looked down at the girl for a moment before saying, "It don't matter anymore. If she can't remember she will later. It always comes back around."

OOO

AUTHORS NOTES:

I struggled with this one a little bit, but here it is, and hopefully its alright.


	5. That Night

Billie frowned as she listened to the building around her. The other kids finally all seemed to be asleep, and she figured it'd be safe. She frowned lightly and pulled her shoes back on, she'd been ready to go since they shut her door having ignored the pajama's she'd been given. Billie knew that Logan and Victor had told her to stay in her room until Logan came to get her in the morning, but she couldn't stay here. Logan promised that she'd be left alone, and tried to reassure her that she'd be fine, and Victor had halfheartedly threatened her about leaving this room, then he more convincingly told her exactly what he'd do if she ran away. It was just, she was too nervous she had to do something. She couldn't stay in this room.

Maybe she could go see if Victor was awake…

She knew where his room was.

While she was trying to figure out something else to do Billie was quickly coming to realize that it was the only thing she wanted to do. It was also the only thing she was sure she could do. While she'd technically been on a tour of the school Victor's room and the infirmary were the only places she was positive she could find again with any real accuracy. Maybe if she were better at using her nose she could find Logan's room, but she was almost positive he'd walk her right back to her room. At least she figured she had a chance to at least sit with Victor for a while, she knew he wasn't treated the same as the others. He was new to the school too.

Once her shoes were tied and she built up the nerve Billie opened the door just a bit and peeked out into the hall. When there were no signs of life Billie moved out of the room and into the hall. She had to wait for the anxiety to pass, but once it did she quickly and quietly made her way downstairs, actually using the stairs because she didn't want anyone to catch her if they walked by for water and saw the elevator moving. She also couldn't remember if it made noise, because earlier it seemed like everything made noise. Even right now she wondered if it was normal for so many people to snore so loudly.

Getting downstairs, while incredibly nerve-racking went much faster than if felt, and she was outside in no time. She didn't think she'd be able to navigate the school from the inside, but she knew which path to take out here. They were on the same side of the building after all. Only she'd barely gotten a couple of feet out the door before she was tackled to the grass that surrounded the path. Nothing more than a squeak left her but she thrashed, clawed, and fought the best she could to get away. She managed to squirm around onto her belly to try and claw her way from the attacker when tearing at them didn't seem to make them budge, but a loud growl instantly stilled her. It was then she realized who was over her. Victor.

Victor hadn't been able to sleep, the bed was too small, whoever had the room under him was fucking someone, and the kid was on his mind. She was so young, and he knew she'd try something stupid like this, now the only question was, how stupid was she being? Was she running away, or did she just have insomnia and needed to move around. He let her squirm back around onto her back, and she clung to him tightly answering his question when she started nuzzling his chest. He growled at her again, and Billie whimpered submissively under him, holding on tighter. She didn't understand how he was here, but she didn't care. Victor pulled her from him by the back of her neck at that, so she was fully against the ground, and growled at her, "I told you not to leave your room."

Billie whined at him but he just snarled back at her, after a moment she whispered, "You didn't mean it."

It was so quiet that if he didn't have enhanced hearing he would have had to ask her to speak the fuck up, but instead he glared down at her. "Fucking little frail," Victor huffed as he gathered her up into his arms and moved up onto his feet. "Fine let's find us a spot to sit down." He could feel her tail swish back and forth happily over the arm he was using to hold her up and he pressed his lips to one of her ears after it twitched under his chin. He wasn't sure about this really. Actually he figured that he should be making the kid walk on her own, but he already had her and he didn't want her scampering off on him. In the end it didn't take long to find the path back to a small garden, deciding he shouldn't take the kid into any of the surrounding woods, and he set her down on a planter before sitting next to her.

Billie couldn't help but like him carrying her, and generally she liked being near him. Sure he was big, intimidating, and he'd hurt her, but she didn't really mind any of that. She didn't even really mind that he was pretty much just staring at her, but Billie still fidgeted a little as she looked back up at him a bit. After a moment she found his hand coming up and she flinched when it suddenly came towards her, but his fingers only found one of her new ears.

"You gonna keep talking to me Kid?" Victor asked as he idly rubbed her ear. He'd seen her flinch, but he didn't put much thought to it. She'd been through a lot, and he'd cut her a little too on top of it. He didn't know why but he wanted her to keep talking to him. Victor decided that he was being selfish; he wanted her to talk to him, just him the X-freaks could suck it. Maybe she could talk to Logan, but it'd but up to him to get that done.

Billie frowned a little but she nodded after a second. "If… you want…" She breathed as she tried to tilt her head just enough for him to let go of her ear. It sent this tingling feeling down her spine that she didn't know what to do with. It felt nice, and suddenly she understood why animals liked it, but still, she wasn't some kind of pet. She didn't want to be treated like someone's pet.

Victor grinned a little and let go of the one ear in favor of the others as he told her, "Yes I want you to." She squirmed around under his touches and Victor let his fangs show as he grinned a little wider. He sat back on one hand while the other stayed at her ear using his claws to tease the appendage. She seemed to be stuck between moving closer and leaning away.

In the end she moved closer and Billie was embarrassed to say that her tail was wagging behind her. She did move her head a little to look around them, but he just adjusted his hand to let her. Billie didn't mind if he did this, but she didn't want anyone else to see and think they could treat her like some kind of puppy. Not to mention she didn't want anyone, but maybe Logan, coming this close to her in the first place. She looked up at him when she couldn't find anyone and smiled lightly.

"So why are you up and wandering outside?" Victor asked as he let her ear alone for a little bit.

Billie was quiet for a moment, talking still took effort, but she told him, "I don't like the room… or well this… place."

Victor frowned a little and looked around, before asking, "It all still making you sick?"

"A little," Billie sighed she at least didn't feel like tossing her cookies anymore. "The person on one side of my room is quiet, but the people on the other like loud music and neither can sing." She frowned and looked down at her lap before admitting, "If I sit in my closet it dulls it a little and I just hear the base and any particularly high note they hit."

The cub couldn't live in her closet her whole life. "You should have went over there and told them to shut it," Victor told her his amber eyes landing souly on her.

Billie looked at him, and she knew she shouldn't look at him this particular way, but she figured saying exactly what she was thinking would get her smacked. He seemed like the kind to smack people for being stupid or mouthy, and telling him, _"I don't know Victor I barely manage to talk to you, but yelling at others should work perfectly,"_ seemed like a good way to get smacked. Well, that and she vaguely remembered him threatening to smack her earlier.

Her suspicions were proven right when he pointed an elongated claw at her saying, "You keep looking at me like I'm an idiot and I'm gonna smack you frail." Once Billie rearranged her face to something close to an apology he glared at her saying, "Keep giving me those smart-aleck looks, or you keep trying to hurt yourself, and I'm gonna stop warnin' you too, so watch it." She nodded and he snapped, "Out loud, and there better be a Mr. Creed or Sir after it, because I know you keep thinking of me as Victor." As she started to settle some of her personality started shining through and she had some bad habit he felt the need to curb.

"I understand Mr. Creed!" She yelped quietly as she scrambled back from him, all this did was land her ass on the ground next to the planter.

Reaching down Victor lifted her back onto her feet as he explained, "I'm not psychic, you almost called me Victor earlier, but stopped yourself and tapped me on the shoulder." He brushed off her clothing when she didn't seem interested in it, and he smiled at the outfit he picked for her. "You think those things that gave you birth will bring your shit here?"

Billie shook her head. She didn't. They'd probably pack it all away, hide what they did… Her parents were sometimes drastic people. There was a chance they'd move, they'd probably ditch her stuff somewhere or maybe even burn it. She remembered moving a couple years ago, her mother worried their furniture wouldn't look right in their new house and so they just threw it all away and bought more… They'd probably just move and pretend that she'd never existed. She wondered what they'd told her school. Maybe they'd intended to move no matter what, or they told them they went on vacation. If she hadn't ended up here she wondered if there eventually would have been an investigation into where she went…

Victor tapped her cheek with an exasperated sigh, she wasn't hurting herself but she was just about a million miles away. She snapped back though and he grinned at her saying, "Tomorrow we're going to get you new clothes it's going to start getting colder soon." It was already cold out but she definitely ran hot just like he did. She'd need a jacket eventually though, and he wanted to get her some sturdy clothes while he was at it.

Billie looked down at herself before looking back at Victor pleadingly. She even ventured to plead outloud, "I get to pick some right? Please, Mr. Creed." She added that last bit for good measure.

He reached out and scratched one of her ears lightly saying, "We'll see, if you keep being good."

"Will Logan come with us?" Billie asked leaning into his touch. That is she leaned into his touch until he yanked on her ear. She whimpered and scrambled for an apology, but she didn't know what exactly she'd done wrong.

"Mr. Logan," Victor growled at her, before rubbing the abused appendage, "And what's it matter if he does?"

"Mr. Logan," Billie repeated back before she breathed, "The others… they don't like you… do they?" She somehow got the feeling that the others not only did not like Victor, but that they didn't want him around not only her but the other students as well. Even in the beginning Logan had tried to keep her from Victor, not to mention their fight in her room.

"No, they don't," Victor shrugged, he was going to ask what that had to do with anything, but really that had everything to do with everything. She was right; they wouldn't let him take her, at least not alone. He grumbled at her, knowing this had to be her train of thought, "You're right, he might have to." He wondered if his brother still liked cheap cigars, and still took six-packs of beer as bribes for his time. He looked at the frail before deciding if those things didn't work he'd just use Billie to get what he wanted. Logan would do it for her if she asked.

"Why… don't they like you?" Billie asked hesitantly, not really sure if she should ask such a question.

Victor shuffled her onto his lap to show there were no hard feelings, he assumed she got the message, before he insisted, "I'm a bad man."

Billie obviously didn't understand, and as he started to rub her ear it seemed like an odd thing to say. She got that he was a little violent, but Logan basically had daggers coming out of his fists, and he cursed up a storm at the guy with the sunglasses, but he seemed to be accepted. Billie didn't know what to say, she didn't know if she should pursue this line of questioning. However Victor pursued it for her.

"No, you don't understand Billie," Victor told her as he looked at her seriously, making sure she was listening. He'd even stopped playing with her large puppy ear as he explained, "I'm different than Logan. I'm a real bad man, I'm an animal. I'm the kind of man your parents could have paid to take you, and put the scare into you. Then when they didn't want you they could have paid me a little more to make sure they never saw you again." Billie frowned at him, but oddly enough she didn't move from his lap even though he could smell fear and confusion clouding over her scent. After that he added, "You would not have gotten away from me."

Of course Victor probably would've started blackmailing her parents before then. It technically would have turned into a real kidnapping.

Billie worked her mouth, a little more nervous now, but she managed to stammer, "D-do people p-pay you to… mur-ki- make sure they don't have to see people anymore?"

"Yes Billie, people paid me to kill for them, but for now I suppose I'm going to be a good guy. I doubt I'll be allowed to take any side jobs," Victor shrugged at the end. When he really got the itch that would have to be when he ditched out of this place.

Billie didn't want to ask the next question that came to mind and instead she just moved closer to Victor and leaned into him. She didn't want to know if he would have killed her if he'd been paid to, and if he'd still do it now. It wasn't something she wanted to know.

ooo

"I thought we told her to stay in her room," Logan sighed around his cigar. Victor was walking up the path to the staff building with Billie in his arms.

"She didn't listen," Victor shrugged as he shifted the sleeping frail in his arms just outside the doors so she was supported with one arm. She was little and weighed next to nothing to him.

Logan watched them for a minute before shaking his head at them, "Been a couple hours and you're all domesticated."

"How long it take Stripe to domesticate you? Couple seconds?" Victor growled not being able to lash out at his half-brother with Billie in his arms. It seemed to do the trick though. Logan was thrown off.

"How'd you know about Rogue?" Logan asked looking at him suspiciously after he let the smoke from his lungs.

"I was in the area when you met her. Saw the girly climbing into the trailer. Followed behind to see if she was some kind of assassin," Victor shrugged, "She was just a kid though, and you got soft and took her with you. Far as I saw."

"Yeah, had a nightmare couple days later and almost killed the kid, X-Men showed up a couple hours later while I was still out cold, scrappy little thing was trying to protect me while I was out," Logan smiled fondly at the thought. "Good thing she had that power of hers, she managed to touch me in time and used my healing factor."

"Good thing?" Victor snorted, "How can it be a good thing you can't fuck her without being extremely creative about it? Gotta stop chasing after Scooter's bitch Jimmy, go after the southern red head."

"Jimmy? You going senile old man? Forgetting my name already?" Logan asked with a smug grin, getting around talking about his current problematic love life.

Victor glared at him ready to tell him how much of an ass he was being loud enough to wake everyone in the building, but frowned as Billie started nuzzling at him in her sleep, opening the door with one hand Victor told him, "You know it's a god damn shame you can't even remember your own name."

Logan frowned putting out the cigar before quickly following after the pair, "What do you know about me?"

"I've been around little longer than you Jimmy, I know a damn lot about you," Victor said as he continued walking. "I didn't just develop some damn odd fixation with you that led to me beating the shit out of you every year. We have history."

"Yeah, well, you wanna enlighten me Bub?" Logan asked as he forced himself not to grab onto the blonde in case he went and woke up Billie.

"Figure it out yourself I'm not your keeper anymore," Victor told him as he moved to the elevator and stepped in. He wasn't surprised when Logan got in with them. Besides as it was Victor was quickly finding himself Billie's keeper and Logan was probably expected to be his keeper until everyone was sure he wasn't going to go after the kids.

"We were supposed to get her to sleep in her room," Logan growled, not because he was angry that Victor was blatantly ignoring Xavier, because he did that all the time, but because he didn't want to start this fight with Billie out cold in an elevator with them.

"That obviously worked out beautifully," Victor rolled his eyes, "She can sleep in my room tonight, and we'll work on getting her to sleep in her room tomorrow."

"I'm not sleeping in your room," Logan huffed, scrunching up his face at the taller mutant.

"No you're fucking not, we both know I'm not gonna hurt the cub," Victor said giving Logan a sidelong glance, "but you are going shoppin' with us tomorrow."

"Shopping?" Logan looked so surprised it was damn near comical.

Victor grinned, and nodded saying, "The kid needs clothes, and I'm not living in that storage closet like it is. Unfortunately, Wheels might be letting me in his precious school, but he probably won't let me just take the kid on a fieldtrip by myself, so you're going to come with us."

"I'm not getting a choice am I?" Logan asked as he rubbed the bridge of his nose just as the elevator stopped at the top.

"No," Victor said simply before stepping out and making his way over to his door.

"I liked you better when I thought you were up to something!" Logan called before the elevator closed again, causing Victor to chuckle lightly.

Of course the second he stepped inside the frail was awake, jolting and flailing a little. She hadn't meant to fall asleep and it was obvious in how she woke up scared and unsure of where she was. Just couldn't let him get them to sleep could she? "Calm down frail I got you," Victor hushed her, bumping his forehead to her temple lightly. She whined a little but leaned her forehead to his cheek.

Billie didn't want to go to her room, and not knowing she was in Victor's she clung closer to him. She whined buried her face against his neck, but he still detangled her from around his body. It was only then that she realized she was in his room and relaxed. She looked up at him to find him shedding his clothes, and she blushed before looking down at her lap.

Tossing his jacket and shirts aside he went to pull out of his pants before he realized Billie was blushing and squirming around in front of him. Right… kid… even if he didn't intend to do anything sleeping naked would probably make her nervous, or if it didn't then someone would sure as hell be scandalized for her. He pulled his belt off and dropped that too before moving around to crawl into the bed behind her. He was going to have to do something about this bed, it was obviously not made to fit someone of his bulk comfortably, but that'd be for later. Billie looked up then, before she moved back over to him. Victor reached out and pulled her down, curling around her as she burrowed against his chest.

Billie smiled as he moved them around and nuzzled the top of her head. She couldn't help but notice he wasn't wearing a shirt, and that she could feel his skin even if he was… furry… it wasn't the right word but it was the first one that came to her mind for his body hair. He was warm too, and she was happy that for once there was only a couple sounds and the only thing she could smell was Victor. Still, Billie couldn't help but feel as though this wasn't something that happened every day. Not just what happened to her, but that she had two of the adults, teacher or otherwise, watching over her so closely. The only thing that made her nervous was that she'd be forgotten and left on her own. She didn't know how she'd deal with this place on her own, especially if some of the other kids didn't like her for whatever reason.

"Go back to sleep Billie," Victor hummed to her when her scent started to change. He didn't know why she was nervous, but the way she pushed closer made him assume it wasn't something he'd done.

"Mr. Creed," Billie mumbled hesitantly, "I still don't like this place…"

Victor frowned at that, before he coaxed her into turning around, pulling her back to his chest. He curled around her a little tighter before telling her, "You're going to be fine here Billie. Now go to sleep."

OOO

AUTHORS NOTES:

So this story is coming pretty easy to me, it's really nice to write. I already have a couple idea's of where I want this to go. I think I know what idea I want to go with, so Billie's going to gradually grow up as we go. It should be fun.

Also I gotta apologize I completely forgot to post this chapter... SO two in one day! The next one is coming shortly!


	6. Not A Thing

Victor frowned and pulled Billie closer as the knocking started at his door. There was a fair amount of unhappy whispering as well, but he wasn't interested in either. He wanted to sleep, and Billie had finally stopped squirming and crying in her sleep. Whatever she'd been dreaming about she'd eventually start clinging to him with enough fervor that if he'd been wearing a shirt the front would be irreparable, not to mention he was pretty sure there was blood on the sheets as well as both of them. At some point she'd turned around, but now to curb her need to dig her claws into him he was practically laying on her to keep her still.

Billie whined at the knocking and tried to crawl further under the warm thing above her. Every time they opened the door they yelled at her. Asked her why she was like this, why she kept healing.

_I don't mean it,_ she thought pleadingly because talking just made them angry.

_I'm sorry…_

When the knocking continued and the voices started getting louder Victor growled before pulling himself up from the bed, hushing Billie as she started to whine after him while trying to find him even though she was still more than half asleep. He could smell the fear coming off her, and while it bothered him, he forced himself to leave her there, and instead he brushed his fingers down her leg as he moved down and away from the bed to the door. She whined a little more, but the kid was still tired and just moved to his spot on the bed. Something was definitely after her in her dreams, but he wanted her to get some sleep. With a harsh growl Victor opened the door to find a whole parade of X-Men, starting with Jean Grey right in his face. He bared his fangs at her and asked, "What the fuck is it?"

"What have you done with Billie?" Jean asked authoritatively her hands on her hips. Her clothes were haphazard, like she'd just thrown them on, Scott was the same way. Logan was only in jeans while Ororo had a robe on, both looked like they were more disgruntled by being woken up then him.

At that Victor narrowed his eyes at Jean before giving a shameless, dirty, grin saying, "Well, see, I'd tell you, but I don't think you're quite old enough to hear about the nasty things I can do to frails Marvel _Girl_." Of course he hadn't done a thing to Billie, but if they were going to treat him like a depraved animal, he was going to act like a depraved animal.

"He's lying," Logan cut in, pushing his way to the front of the group, "He didn't do shit to the girl."

"He's all covered in blood Logan!" Cyclopes insisted already poised to put Victor through a wall.

"It's all his Slim," Logan sighed as he looked between Victor and the team, even Ororo was there, though much quieter, and calmer, then the two in front of him.

"How?" Jean asked suspiciously, wondering why Logan was standing up for Victor in the first place.

"Kid's got nightmares and claws you do the math," Logan snapped, annoyed with the situation already. He didn't know for the life of him why he was being some approximation of nice to Sabretooth, but here he was. If this didn't stop soon he was gonna pop his claws into his own brain and call it a day.

Of course, Billie regained most of her senses right about then, and hearing what Logan was saying Billie shot off the bed and over to Victor. Her eyes found his torso, which was while unmarred in way of cuts, was definitely covered in blood. Her eyes welled up with tears and she whimpered as she clung to his side, nuzzling against him, wanting to apologize. She looked up at him apologetically but when she felt the tears sliding down her cheeks she pressed her face back to his side.

Victor frowned before combing his claws through her hair lightly scratching her scalp a little. Frail had to stop fawning all over him while the others were around, but he let her just the same. He had to show her somehow that he wasn't angry at her any. After he looked to the people in front of his door before deciding that something was going to have to be done about this. Maybe he could live off campus, though with the frail practically glued to him he was starting to think that'd be out of the question. The old man owned the land… he could just sleep outside…

He'd figure it out later.

For right now Victor growled at the lot of them saying, "How about you all act like the upstanding citizens you're supposed to be, and move on with life. Ororo think you can get the kid a bath today?" He didn't want to leave her, but he doubted the kid would want to shower with him or that they'd let her even if he was just scrubbing the cub down.

"Of course," The regal woman (yes even in a robe) said as she moved forward and smiled at the wolf eared youth while holding out her hand. "Come on childe we'll get you all cleaned up so you can go out with Logan and Mr. Creed today." Jean and Scott started to protest, but a sharp look from the white haired woman quieted them for a moment. In this moment Billie looked up at Victor, who nodded slightly at her, before she reached out and taking Ororo's hand.

Once they were in the elevator though Jean asked, "What does she mean so you can go out?"

"I'm taking a shower, Logan you handle them," Victor said before he disappeared back into his room to obtain his missing articles of clothing before heading towards the elevator. He'd been told that there were staff showers for those who weren't lucky enough to get their own bathroom.

"Logan?" Jean asked eyeing the dark haired mutant.

"Professor said it was alright, as long as I went with them," Logan shrugged before he turned, and left the couple in the hallway, thankful that Victor was actually holding the elevator for him.

He was thankful for something Creed did… he was going to need that lobotomy soon.

ooo

Billie drank in air as she leaned against the wall outside the mall.

It was too much!

There were too many people.

Victor stalked up to her and Billie knew he was angry with her. She'd made it for less than a half hour, and he told her to try and make it an hour, and worse it wasn't her senses making her sick. It was the people, all of the people. They were all looking at her, and she was different, she was wrong, she'd turned out wro- She didn't get to finish the thought as he head snapped to the side, throbbing pain shattered through her cheek, shock rocking her system more than pain. Her eyes widened and Victor glared at her, while Logan came out the doors next.

He had hit her.

Billie flinched when Victor reached his hand out next, but his thumb just wiped at her chin.

Then it hit her, harder than he had, _"…you keep trying to hurt yourself, and I'm gonna stop warnin' you…"_

She could feel the skin of her lip knitting back together as he growled at her, and she could taste blood in her mouth. He hadn't hit her that hard… She'd been biting at her lip. She hadn't even known… She couldn't do this! Billie started to slide down the wall but Victor grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to her feet, holding her in front of him. Logan watched warily, and Billie could see his claws shifting forward in his arms, but when her eyes found Victor again his look was hard. "What happened?" Victor growled out his questioned.

Billie whined and tried to pull back but all Victor did was follow her forward, pushing her lightly into the wall. She had a hat on, and even though Billie was smaller than Rogue they'd gotten the older girl to loan her one of her long jackets to mostly hide the tail. Victor was trying to be mindful of his claws for that, if only so Stripe didn't snitch on him, and because he knew Logan was right on edge. While fighting with his brother would make him feel better he could see it doing a bit of damage to the frail in front of him.

"Frail, you have to talk to me, I need to know what happened," I told her as I pushed just a little closer to her.

"They're all looking at me…" Billie whimpered trying to pull Victor closer to her without nicking him or his clothing.

"They're not looking at you Billie," Victor sighed as he gripped the back of her neck gently.

Billie just whined pushing closer to him, and Victor looked over at Logan with a deep frown. Before either man could figure something out though, Billie whined at him, "You can pick my clothes I just don't want to go in there."

Victor looked down at her before growling at her seriously, "You're fourteen, you're not gonna be a cub much longer, yer gonna go in there and do what you're told. I'm not going to let anyone even touch you, do you hear me?" Billie whined at him pleadingly, and Victor growled as he pushed down the feeling that gave him. The alpha in him puffed up and wanted to show her what pleading like that could get her, but Victor reminded himself that he was trying to be decently good. It was no longer acceptable to take teens as young as her to bed no matter how pretty the noises they made. She was just a cub to top it off. The alpha in him would have to shut it and be happy that he could tell her to jump off a bridge and she'd probably do it. He reinforced these ideas in his mind before leaning down so he was closer to her face, and asked as he looked her in the eye, "Are you going to suck it up or am I dragging you back in there by the scruff of your neck?" He was just challenging her to defy him.

"I'll… listen…" Billie breathed, lowering her eyes, even as it got harder to talk.

Victor closed his eyes for a brief moment, most would think it a blink, but he was really thinking about how submission looked good on her. "Good," Victor breathed leaning back up and leading her back to the door with Jimmy. All the way he told himself, _I can have her, I just can't have her now. For now she's my cub, she has to grow a little more._

ooo

Victor had let Billie keep herself practically glued to his side as they shopped, he didn't mind, at least she didn't go wandering off without him. Logan got bored at one point and took their accumulating bags out to the car so he could smoke, he still wasn't back yet. Right now, Victor was trying to convince Billie that she had to try at least some of the clothes on for him so they could figure out what size she was. One of the sales clerks had found them at this point and Billie practically hid against him. Victor frowned but looked up as the woman asked, worry tainting her scent and tone, "Is there something I can do for you two?"

Victor held back the outright growl he wanted to give the woman for scaring Billie, but couldn't keep his voice from being gruff as he said, "My niece was recently in an accident and she doesn't like to be alone, I was just trying to get her to try something on while her father is outside." It was a lie, the one they'd preplanned if anyone got nosey, meaning Billie had spent the trip calling Logan Dad just for show, but it seemed to get done what he wanted.

"The family one right here is open, if she wants you can go in with your niece," The woman said opening the door to show it wasn't occupied.

Grunting out something that was probably polite sounding Victor led her into the room shutting the door, he piled the clothes on the bench before sitting down. Billie stood there awkwardly, looking at him. He motioned to the clothes, but Billie fidgeted anyway not moving towards him. "What?" He asked keeping his voice down.

"Aren't you going to look away or something?" Billie asked, forcing herself to whisper.

"Ain't got nothing I haven't seen before," Victor shrugged; he had no real intention of looking away.

"Please, Mr. Creed?" Billie pleaded.

"Billie, don't be ridiculous, you're not even going to be naked, you'll have underwear on… right?" Victor asked trying to remember if he could feel any under her shirt.

"Yes, but still…" Billie whined as she tried to keep her tail from between her legs, but it seemed to have a mind of its own. It was embarrassing; she didn't want him to see her like that. She was wearing some strapless-less sports bra and a pair of plain white underwear she didn't like, but it'd come out of an emergency package Ms. Munroe had said, it'd even still been taped in that little roll they were usually in, in the packages. They were clean and functional, but she didn't want him looking.

"Billie," Victor growled lowly at her. "Do as I say, now."

That snapped her to attention more than Billie liked and she moved a little closer to pick the first outfit. She let Victor pull off her hat as she looked, and Billie shrugged out of Rogue's jacket. Victor set them both to the side and then watched as Billie quickly changed, she pulled off her shirt, put on the other, then pulled off her shorts and put on a pair of pants. It didn't give him time to really look at her, but the outfit was pleasing.

Except for one thing.

Victor reached forward and pushed the sports bra she was wearing down in the middle. It didn't move all the way down but it gave him a better illusion as to how the v-neck would look on her without it showing. Billie made a displeased noise, and blushed, but she knew better than to swat at the man. He grinned at her saying, "We're going to have to buy you better underwear."

Billie was admittedly horrified as she squeaked out, "What's it matter to you?"

Letting go of her and leaning back Victor shrugged saying, "I like my things to look nice."

"Your things?" Billie asked her lip curling back in displeasure.

If she hadn't questioned being his Victor would have marveled at her show of personality. Made him want to peel back the meek facade she'd put up for protection. Still, being his was something she wasn't allowed to question, and Victor's hand shot out snatching up Billie's chin as he snarled quietly at her, _"Mine."_

The cub whimpered at him obviously mentally backpedaling as he made her lean over in an uncomfortable position that was obviously a struggle for her. "Thing!" She yelped before getting her voice under control, "I'm not… a thing…" She paused there before looking impossibly sad, her eyes angled down, "am I?"

Victor sighed shaking his head, before leaning up and kissing her forehead with a bit of a smile saying, "No, you're not a thing." He reached out with his other hand, pulling her down into his arms so he could nuzzle her face with his, "You're mine, but not a thing." It was, roughly, a new concept for him, person or otherwise. Still she was his.

_Mine, mine, mine,_ played over and over in his head but he pushed it back. He'd more than embraced his animal, they were one, but it was still hard to except that he was the one thinking this.

OOO

AUTHORS NOTES:

So a little more interaction between Victor and Billie. We'll start getting into some actual things towards the end of the next chapter. It's gonna be so fun! Well you know the beginning of some plot-age and such.


	7. Chapter 7

They'd gotten back with just enough time to get Billie to her room to change, with her new things, and for Victor to do the same, before dinner. Apparently it was important for Billie to try to make friends, and for him to at least have a civil conversation with some of the staff. Everyone had given up on him after some initial pleasantries which went well enough, but he'd be damned – even the staff had cliques. They fell into their own groups, and damn well ignored him. He was happy to be left alone, and Professor X was chatting easily with Ororo about a field trip or something, so he had to assume the boss man was pleased with how this was turning out.

Now that he was off everyone's immediate radar Victor was trying to keep an eye on Billie without seeming invasive. Suddenly being an X-Man was less fun then he had meant for it to be. Kid had to go crawling around under his skin… Logan had sat her with Rogue who hadn't seemed overly popular when they first walked in, but these punks were nosey as fuck anyway, and Victor could smell Billie's unease all the way across the room.

"She'll be okay." Logan spoke around his food, seemingly out of touch with the staff groups.

"That cub's gonna have a stroke," Victor mumbled back, around his own food.

"She hasn't run screaming yet," Logan shrugged.

Victor sat up a little straighter and caught a look of the two girls who seemed be swarmed by a fleet of mostly boy students. Sure they were all at the table in the guise of eating, but they were all swarming her with questions, and other random shit, and she could barely talk to begin with. Not to mention it sounded as though it was getting harder and harder for her, and it was frustrating some of the more persistent boys, at least from what Victor could hear over all the other nonsense being spewed in the cafeteria. He was about ten seconds from yelling at everyone to shut the fuck up. "I think she's about to hide in Stripe's lap," Victor sighed as he watched Billie move closer to Rogue on the bench.

"She'll be fine Victor," Xavier said, but the feral could tell he was just trying to be supportive. He didn't really know if Billie was okay, Billie was obviously not okay.

"Really? Tell me Mr. Telepath, she _sound_ fine?" Victor asked glaring at the man through some of his hair that'd fallen forward out of his ponytail. Xavier frowned at this and after a moment Victor knew she was not fine. In fact he tensed as he looked over at Billie, and took a deep breath. Fear washed in his nose so heavily he could taste it, even with the distance.

"Ororo, I think you might want to go tell Billie that you'd like to see her for a moment… to give her, her class schedule… anything you'd like to excuse her from the table," Xavier said evenly and gently, obviously trying not to cause a scene and draw any more attention to them.

Victor picked up his tray then, saying, "I'll be in the hallway."

Logan looked up in time to shake his head when it looked as though Xavier was going to object. It, however, didn't stop the man as Ororo made her way from the table and over to the young teen. "Maybe you should give her a chance to cope on her own."

Victor let his tongue toy with a fang inside his mouth as he thought about it uncaring that blood welled up a time or two as his frustration grew. He could let Ororo help the cub cope (which wouldn't be on her own in the first place) or he could help her cope. He paused as something came to him. He put his tray back down and sat looking directly at the boss of the building. "Alright she has until we finish this next conversation to cope by herself. I want to talk about where I'm living."

"You don't like your room," Xavier said expectantly.

"Damn straight I don't like my room," Victor said pointing across the table at the man, even as his eyes followed Ororo and Billie. "Strategic deathtrap you set me up in; doesn't even have a fucking window."

"I can move you into a room on one of the lower levels of that administration building, I just thought you'd enjoy some space," Xavier offered, he didn't really believe that was what the man wanted, but still he offered. He wanted to give Victor every chance to belong even if he had only come to have fun. His recruitment was a strategic move, not merely a friendly offer. It would be wise, Xavier knew, to at least attempt to make him happy.

"You've got a lot of land here; have any other buildings on the property?" Victor asked getting straight to the point, simply ignoring the offer. He wanted two things and then he'd play nicely, the cub and a real space of his own.

Xavier paused as he went over the different buildings that were indeed on the property. There weren't many, the one by the lake was just storage and it didn't have any amenities. There was one… It hadn't been used in years. He'd thought about offering it to Jean and Scott when they got married, but now Xavier was pretty sure that it would be better for Victor to be in there. He should have just thought to put the man there to start with. "It's not very large, but there is a cabin in the surrounding woods. It has electricity and running water, but not much else. If you'd like it I'll give you directions, it's yours. I'm sure we can get you some help moving a bed and some furniture out there."

Victor grinned, "I'll take it, and don't worry about that, I'll furnish it myself." With that he stood with his tray, dumping the remaining food and dropping the tray on a stand next to the trashcans. When he stepped out into the hall he found something he didn't particularly like: Billie was sitting pressed back against the wall, basically in a fetal position. Billie's ears were flattened to her skull and her tail was wrapped around her legs while Ororo tried to be comforting, crooning lightly. Walking over Victor was only a few feet away when Billie looked up at him, her body twitched wanting to move towards him but she resisted.

He frowned but he knew why she wasn't trying to hide against him…

_Victor pulled Billie back from him to get her to keep trying things on, but as he looked down at her something dawned on him. She was his, he'd keep her safe, but he didn't want her to be used as leverage while she was this skittish. Frowning Victor cupped her face in his hands saying, "Baby, when we get back to the mansion, after this, I want you to stop clinging to me around others." He nuzzled her cheek when she looked so sad, "Jimmy's okay, but not the rest of the X-Men; when we're alone you can hang on me all you want, but other than that you're to keep your hands to yourself."_

She was listening, and as she got better he'd start pulling away from her more and more around the students and the staff. For all it would look as though Billie was attached to him, but not the other way around. His taking care of her would be viewed as his first try at being a good guy if not completely, and quickly, forgotten. In private he would give her the attention she sought for, and no one would know. Now he nodded to the weather witch, saying, "Let me take a swing at it."

Ororo inspected him for a moment before she stood and nodded. She could tell there was some kind of bond between the two of them. She wasn't worried about Victor hurting her, though a look at the young girl said that she probably wouldn't say anything if Victor did hurt her. Ororo decided that she'd keep an eye on them, but until something seemed off she'd let them have some space.

Victor let Ororo walk away before he looked back to Billie and motioned her to him. She jumped up quickly and clung around his middle. He pressed his claws through her hair and scratched lightly at her ears, before asking, "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk to them anymore," Billie whined against him.

"Now, I tol' you that you didn't have to talk to anyone but me," Victor breathed as he picked her up and started walking down the hall just in case anyone started to finish up eating. She hadn't given him a real answer and sooner or later he'd tell her how much that sort of thing irritated him, but for now it was enough of an answer.

"Professor Xavier said I should try to be nice and make friends," Billie breathed as she clung to Victor harder. She didn't want to go back in there. She didn't know how to answer their questions. She didn't want to make friends; she didn't understand why they couldn't leave her alone. Rogue had been very nice, and had mostly let her be, even telling the boys to go away in her neat southern accent. It was just she didn't want to be around the others. She didn't like Professor Xavier talking in her head either.

Victor frowned. He hadn't seen Billie go near the old guy, but he figured it out within a heartbeat. Man needed to stay out of the kid's head. After all her parents had probably been dicking around in her brain, messing her up, she didn't need anyone else in there but her and whatever mewling baby animal she had. Shuffling Billie around so he could mostly hold her with one arm Victor opened a door leading outside. "You like Rogue okay?" Victor asked. After he caught her nod he shrugged a little saying, "Then that's enough. You can play nice with one of Logan's wards and call it a day."

" _He_ says I have to sleep in my own room," Billie whined. Professor Xavier had been very insistent about that one.

Victor shrugged again before he set Billie down on her own feet, though she seemed reluctant to let him go. "If you want to, but for now I don't see the problem."

"Fer now?" Billie mumbled her question her hands lingering on his shirt, holding onto him.

Victor gave a toothy grin saying, "You're not going to be a little thing forever." The blush she gave got him to scratch behind one of her ears with a chuckle. As she leaned into his hand, her own fisting tighter in his shirt Victor figured he should tell her his plans now. "So I'm going to stay in a little cabin on the property, I'm gonna be gone for a while more today to get it set up, but when I come back I'll let you come see it." Victor leaned down as her anxiety started to rise telling her, "I'll hand you off to the runt first, and if you don't fucking feel like talking to anyone you don't have to."

"Only to you…" Billie breathed looking up at him.

Pride swelled in his chest at that, and he still gave her a fanged grin. "That's my girl," Victor purred.

ooo

Later when he returned Victor moved towards the scent of Billie as he moved through the main part of the building, it was starting to get dark out, but it seemed that a lot of the student body seemed to be MIA once again. There was a common room around here somewhere and it was indeed where he found Billie, as well as Rogue and Logan. "Do you think you'd get wolf ears and a tail if you touched me?" He could hear Billie ask before the familiar knocking of billiard balls flying around a pool-table.

"Ah dunno, but uh, let's not try to find out," Rogue said her accent thick, though when Victor looked inside he found the girl smiling a little as Logan watched the two girls play pool, a beer in his hand. "I can't imagine Mr. Creed would like meh touching ya," She added just before her green eyes landed on him and widened. Damn fucking straight he didn't want the leech touching his cub.

Billie's head fell to the side, before she perked up and turned to find him her grey eyes sparking happily. "You're back!" Billie chirped as she bounded closer. He grinned down at her ruffling her hair before looking around the room. No one else was around. He couldn't help but wonder if this was normal.

"Most of the kids are down in the danger room training, the ones that are too young like to watch, it's like primetime TV to them," Logan told him when he noticed the man looking around suspiciously. He didn't mention that he'd scared off a small group of brave boys who had still tried to talk to her after lunch.

Victor frowned at that before snatching up Billie's chin with his fingers, "You stay away from there."

"You don't wan' me to learn to fight?" Billie asked looking up at him curiously. She didn't think he'd mind her learning to fight. Even Logan let Rogue learn, and he seemed to be protective her.

"You want to learn to fight, I'll teach you," Victor said before letting her go, though his hand lingered on her a little. "Go back to your game…" If she wanted to learn to fight she'd learn the god damn right way, where things hurt, and there was real risk, and no one could turn off the "danger". He'd keep her safe, and he wouldn't hurt her just to be cruel, even though he could, but she wouldn't learn she wasn't breakable if she wasn't being knocked around a little.

Billie moved back over to the pool-table to find it was her turn. She smiled at Rogue brightly, she was quickly starting to like the girl, and Billie was feeling a little more normal around her. Everything bad seemed to be pushed back to an ignorable distance, and their game continued. She smiled at Victor as he took a seat with Logan before looking around the table for her next shot. Thankfully Rogue didn't care if they called pockets so she could just be lucky. She aimed for the purple striped one, but it just bounded around the table before landing just to the right of a pocket.

It was just after this though that someone walked into the room and Billie moved back closer to Victor. It was Jean, and Victor reached up behind Billie to press his hand to the small of her back. Jean smiled and Victor realized instantly that the woman was oddly enough there for Logan, who was receiving said smile. "Logan some of the students are looking for extra credit for your class, they were wondering if you'd come down to the danger room."

"You teach?" Victor snorted, amused.

"Hand to hand combat," Logan said as he stood up.

"Well for their school records it's simply marked Physical Education, and Professor Xavier tried to get him to call it Self Defense, but that didn't work out." Jean said as she watched Logan move closer to her.

Billie watched as Rogue got progressively more upset as Logan got closer to Ms. Grey, and her ears went back frowning as she pressed against Victor's hand on her back. She didn't like that. Logan moved out of the room before Jean added, "And Billie, we'd appreciate it if you slept in your room tonight." Billie didn't say anything, but Jean didn't wait around for a reply anyway.

"Ah'm gonna go do my homework, Ah hope you dun mind Billie," Rogue said as she put her stick on the mount on the wall.

"It's okay," Billie mumbled watching her friend quickly leave.

After that Billie just laid the stick on the table before moving back over to Victor whining to be held. She didn't understand what exactly just happened, but she didn't like the sudden change and she wanted Victor. He sighed before reaching out for her, and seeing that Billie readily crawled onto his lap before mumbling, "I want to see the cabin still…"

"I tol' ya that you could," Victor breathed, nuzzling her cheek. Jean might think that just because she had Logan's dick on a leash it meant she could control everyone, but he'd show her otherwise. Billie was his, and while they might be in the X-Men's school, she'd listen to him, and he'd keep her safe in return. The others could suck it.

ooo

Billie grinned as she looked around the cabin. Victor sat at a desk off to the side everything newly purchased. It sort of reminded him of the cabin he'd just left, though this one did have an actual bedroom. It had taken remembering a couple of bank accounts, passwords, and fake identities, as well as renting a U-Haul a couple hours, but he'd put together a space for himself. Well, him and the cub, he was going to take the freedoms he was being given to keep her with him as long as he wanted. Not to mention seeing her inspecting it all made his ego swell as she seemed to approve.

All the lights were on for now, and she poked her head into the bedroom. What Billie saw made her tilt her head off to the side. There was only a bed inside, or what Billie assumed was the bed, it really looked more like a nest. It was a huge bed to be sure, but the frame seemed to just bed a dark wooden platform lying on the ground. There was definitely not an under the bed, and there were pillows of all shapes and sizes as well as blankets stacked off to the side. Frowning Billie looked back at the living/everything else room Billie saw the TV the couch, the desk and chair that Victor was sitting at, as well as a small kitchenette, then looked back in the bedroom. It seemed so different…

"What's up Bills?" Victor asked as he noticed one of her ears cock of to the side. He'd never seen her ears to that…

Billie shrugged and wandered back over to him saying, "Your room is really different from the rest of the cabin."

Victor shrugged back at her saying, "All that needs to be in that room is a bed."

Billie moved a little closer so that when she bent her knee she could bump it against Victor's, saying, "I had a TV in my room, sometimes I couldn't fall asleep right away so I'd put in a movie…"

Victor frowned, well yes at what she'd said, but also… She was touching him. Sure she'd been touching him almost every second since they met, but maybe what struck him was that she wasn't looking to him to protect her right now. She was just bumping her knee against his, just touching him to touch him. Had she done this already, had he missed it somehow? Victor tilted his head back after a moment to keep this new feeling from pulling at his face, before asking her, "What were you dreaming about last night anyway?"

Billie frowned and leaned against his legs more as he looked at her. It took a moment but she managed to say after looking down at her hands, "They were hurting me…" When he didn't say anything, and she was too scared to look up to see his reaction she mumbled, "I… I could smell you… but they wouldn't let me…" She trailed off unsure if she should continue.

His claws were itching now, rationally he knew it was a dream she could smell him because he'd been holding her and no one had been keeping her from him. The people who'd hurt her… she killed from what he could tell, they were gone and he had her. He had her and she was all fucking his. It was just that before he knew it he'd pulled her closer, right between his legs and she was nuzzling against his shoulder. Victor sighed and rubbed her ear, and bumped his forehead against her before he told her, "This place doesn't get cable or anything, but I got a DVD player and some movies today. If you're done looking around go turn off the light in my room and we'll watch something."

Billie nodded eagerly before she scampered off to do as he said. She knew that for a moment he hadn't been fully in control there, but she didn't question his sudden change of topic. When she stuck her head in the room again she found a light switch and quickly turned off the light before turning back to find Victor putting in a movie already. Moving over to the couch she pushed her feet out of her shoes, moving them next to the couch, before she crawled on to sit cross-legged to watch him. Once it was all set up Victor moved to sit on the large couch with her, and she didn't mind that he sat right next to her even though there was plenty of couch.

Victor put his arm on the back of the couch behind the frail as he used the remote to get to the menu, before pressing play. He only looked down when Billie asked, "Do you really want to watch The Hunger Games?"

He blinked before looking back at the screen saying, "I got it for you. It seemed the least… bad of the ones the woman showed me."

Billie blinked up at him before leaning into his side. She figured it was best she not question him further, and Victor was thankful. He didn't want to watch this in reality, but it'd truthfully been the least offensive from the movies the woman had showed her as far as being good for her age. After this if she was still awake she was watching what he wanted for the rest of the night.

ooo

Victor nuzzled at Billie as the movie ended, or well his second movie. After The Hunger Games, which was decent enough for a cub movie, he put in Fight Club and chuckled every time something overly sexual happened because Billie would shift around and blush obviously embarrassed, at one point even twisting around to hide her face in the couch, and now The Professional had ended and in the meantime had given him horrible ideas. Well at least the goodie X-Men would think they were horrible ideas, him teaching the kid his profession after keeping her. He could probably even add in the dead parent thing.

_**"Victor!"** _

Jerking with a grunt Victor held Billie closer to him as his brain was invaded. At first he thought it was because of his current line of thought, and it being way passed the cub's curfew, but he soon learned this was not the case…

_**"Victor we need you at the mansion! Please hide Billie in the cabin and hurry! There are people in the school, they're after the kids!"** _

Victor growled sending out his unwillingness to go with that plan, even as he woke up Billie as he dragged her up into his hold more. She whimpered against the side of his neck, and tried to nuzzle him to calm him down, but he wouldn't be calmed. He didn't care about the other kids, he had the only one he would want to protect right here. He could go a little longer without a fight.

"Mr. Creed?" Billie asked as he pulled them up and took her into the bedroom. He practically crawled with her onto the middle of the bed and she clung to him trying to pull his attention to her so she could know what was wrong. He was just constantly growling now. It wasn't a purr it was definitely an angry, unhappy, growl.

_**"Billie, this is Professor Xavier, I know you don't like me speaking to you this way but I need you to ask Mr. Creed to come to the mansion we're in trouble and we need his help."** _

Billie jerked in his hold and he knew that Xavier was talking to her, and when he stopped she looked at him asking more than saying, "Professor Xavier wants you to go to the mansion? Something's happening there… Mr. Creed what if something happens to Rogue?!"

"Get out of her head Xavier!" Victor snarled simply out into the room knowing he'd be heard one way or another. He then he looked down at Billie saying, "The runt will take care of what's his."

_**"They're after Billie. One of their mental shields is faulty, they're going after any student they come across to hide it but they're after Billie. If you don't come help us you'll never know who they are to keep them away from her."** _

_"FINE,"_ Victor roared before he looked to Billie as she whimpered against him.

He stood Billie up with him telling her, "Stand there, and don't move." After that that he moved the pillows around on the bed creating a hole down to the mattress once he was finished he growled, "Get in the spot, now." She did as he said, and after that he fixed a pillow she moved too far before grabbing the blankets. "You don't move, you don't come out, you don't make a fucking noise until I come back and get you. If you do any of those things I will punish you. Nod your head if you understand." She nodded and he started covering her with one blanket after the other some just tossed, but she was completely covered. He scrutinized his work, if he didn't know he was hiding someone in there, if he couldn't smell her, he'd just think it was a messy bed.

"I'll be right back," Victor told her before he left the cabin.

ooo

Victor burst through the front door of the school just as Logan lodged his claws in the back, through to the chest, of a man looming over Rogue.

That's when people started unloading bullets.

It was just his type of thing! He went straight for the men with the guns with a roar. He'd need one or two alive; it did not have to be these two… One neck snapped, next one meeting his organs. When Victor looked up Logan was trying to calm his young frail while still pushing her to somewhere safe. Safe seemed to be a storage closet that she was threatened to stay in much like he'd just threatened Billie.

"They're still back at the dorms!" Logan said as he started leading the way, at a run, once Victor had all too soon dispatched the two men.

Victor gave a fanged grin as he followed quickly beside Logan saying, "It's gonna be just like old times," but then he mentally paused, frowning, more serious, "not that you'll remember."

"Just do what you were brought here to do, they tried to fucking kill her," Logan growled as he picked up the pace even more.

ooo

In the end it was a short tedious ordeal. They started to scatter and hide when the two ferals had started tearing the men down, and while some got away others just were not so lucky. The prisoners, as well as the bodies, were quietly carted off thanks to S.H.I.E.L.D because while a government operation Nick Fury liked the runt and owed him a favor or two, and it may or may not have been a part of their thing. It was hard to tell if they intended to be spies or law enforcement for this exact kind of thing, or both. The Professor also agreed to give them the blueprints to the danger room as thanks, so he supposed it was a case to case type thing. Fury agreed to interrogate them to find what they were after and why… but Victor was pretty sure the Professor already knew.

Of course Victor stood watching all of this while Scooter yelled at him for the bodies, even though some of them were quiet obviously Logan's doing. After a minute Victor blinked before looking at Scott asking, "I'm sorry were you talking?" Leaving the boy with his mouth open Victor walked over to the Professor asking, "Were they really here for Billie?"

He had to get back to her, he had to know. Logan already had Rogue, and seeing them reunite even while they couldn't touch skin to skin, he needed Billie now.

_**"The men she killed… they were a part of something bigger…"**_ Xavier looked up at him after that still not opening his mouth. He didn't want this to be overheard, _**"We can keep her safe, you're exceptional at what you do, but you can't watch her every second, here you can pass the torch now and then, she doesn't have to live in fear every time you step away. Here she can learn, become a bright young woman and not just a… cub, and you can still keep an eye on her."**_

"She's not going to school tomorrow," Victor growled, "She'll still be here, but I'm not putting her in a classroom after this." He then caught a look at Jean and Scott eyeing him. He bared his fangs at them before fixing his gaze on Xavier saying, "And I don't want to hear a fucking word about where Billie sleeps anymore. She's mine; she sleeps where she wants unless I say otherwise."

"All of the students will have tomorrow off after tonight," Xavier told him calmly, "but then she needs to start classes with the other students. As for the sleeping arrangements I want you to encourage her to sleep in her own room, but I'll tell the others not to mention it anymore."

"Fine, I'll encourage her to use her own room," Victor growled before taking off into the woods to get to Billie. He was there in no time and first he circled around the cabin, but there were no new smells. He walked in and scented the air again. Nothing but Billie's fear was in the air. He moved to the bedroom, and sighed. Billie was where he left her to be sure, but he could see the movement of her shivering.

"Ya can come out now Cub," Victor told her as he leaned against the doorjamb

The second Billie heard Victor's voice she crawled out from under the covers and practically bolted across the room to tackle him around the middle. She whined and practically crawled into his arms as he huffed at her a little and nuzzled her. Billie didn't want him to leave like that! She pulled at him, wanting to be closer even as he was carrying her over to the bed. She nuzzled at his neck as he sat down with her, letting him grip the back of her neck lightly.

She quickly started calming down, but…

He smelt so good…

His hand started to massage the back of her neck as she nudged closer to him her legs moving around to straddle him so they were chest to chest. Victor grinned his other hand moving up and down her back. Victor could have purred it felt so good to have her lathering him with attention; in fact he let it slip since no one was around to hear but her. He hadn't been this wanted since… ever really. Sure when Logan was Jimmy, just a cub, there were times he wanted affection, but not like this. He let his other hand brush up and down her back nuzzling back at her…

Billie shifted and pressed closer to him, diminishing any space that might and been left, and without really meaning to, before she could stop herself, she nipped at Victor's neck. The second she did it though…

The second he felt her teeth at his neck, he snarled, and pushed her down into the bed. It happened so fast and Billie was obviously confused as she whined and pushed at his chest, but he couldn't let it slide. His claws lengthened as he held her down and he snapped at her when she didn't calm down. With a final growl though she stopped pushing at him and Victor demanded, "What did you think you were doing?"

Billie whined, she didn't know what she'd been doing, and she didn't know what to do now. Something deep down tilted her head back though, baring her neck. She hadn't known it was wrong, she hadn't meant it!

Victor watched her closely, as she bared her neck for him. Damn right she was the submissive one. He dropped down closer to her suddenly, his teeth at her throat. He could bite down… This thought occurred to him instantly. It bothered him he did not think of it like tearing out her throat. He wanted to bite her, leave marks, keep leaving marks because her healing power wouldn't let him leave them permanently.

He wanted everyone to see them he didn't care she was a cub.

It was then his teeth grew a little firmer on her neck, drawing out a whimper that just made him more insistent at her neck, his teeth nudging against her neck as he thought one thing: Mine. That thought made him sink his teeth into her throat, and Billie whined at him and a whole slew of scents and tastes hit him then. Pain that mixed with her taste and her blood in his mouth that made him hard, but it was mixed with confusion and sorrow. He licked at her throat, and then released his teeth from her neck and started licking at it more. Sorrow… Sorry, she was sorry.

He cracked open an eye lazily, sated and content, he looked up at her to find… tears.

Licking her cheeks free of the salted water he kissed her forehead saying, "Shh, baby. Just don't go biting at people when you don't mean it." He rubbed his cheek against hers until she turned her face toward him nuzzling at his chop. He grinned, turning and licked her cheek again, saying, "Let's get you to sleep." He always felt like being nice when he was full.

OOO

AUTHORS NOTES:

I know this took a while, actually I forgot to put this one up here, but someone reminded me! I'm Sorry! Also originally I was going to post this chapter in two separate chapters, but I didn't like them alone, and I kept trying to fix them. I feel they just work better together. So I hope this is okay, and worth the wait.


End file.
